Chat ZYEBY
Miałem napisać artykuł o tajemniczej śmierci przyjaciół, którzy mieszkali na tej samej ulicy, ale kurwa nie spotkali się i kurwa od 31 dni rozmawiali przez pierdolony chat na Dobre CreepyPasty Wiki. Zdzichu: No i co kurwa z tego, że ten huj poszedł z tym na policję? IG86: Pisze się CHuj, ty chuju. *Ona has joined #ZYEBY IG86: Siema, Ty! :D Zdzichu: Cześć, szmato! Stachu: Wypierdalaj! Marian: Siema, zdradliwa suko! Pani_S: Wytam, dziwko :) Zdzichu: Czemu nie odpowiadasz, cipo? IG86: Ty, Żyjesz? Stachu: Pewnie On zerwał z Nią dlatego ma doła ta jebana pizda. IG86: Ohohohoho, zajebiście! Skoro jest wolna, to mogę ją teraz pukać po nocach :D Pani_S: IG, dlaczego próbujesz poderwać każdą dziewczynę, ale twoja cię nie interesuje? IG86: Przepraszam :C *Renata has joined #ZYEBY IG86: NIE! Zdzichu: KURWA! Pani_S: CO TY TU DO CHUJA ROBISZ? Stachu; Kim ty kurwa jesteś? Renata: Siema! Renata: O! Jest Ona :D *Jeff has joined #ZYEBY Jeff: Kurwa, więcej nie piję. IG86: Jesteś niepełnoletni, ty mały rebeliancie! Zdzichu: No to chyba sobie nie popijesz z Nią. Ona: No bo kórwa poszlismy do tego naeiedzonego domu i wieice co? On rozloxył sqoje skladane łuszko i zaprosił mnie na nie! IG86: Kurwa, zjebane basz orto. Stachu: IG! To, że w kurwiają cię osoby, które robię w chuj błędów w wypowiedziach, to nie znaczy, że musisz ich upominać, do chuja! Pani_S: I co było dalej? IG86: A jak ci się wydaje? Pani_S: No... nie wiem. IG86: "Wkładanie ptaszka do gniazda" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Pani_S: Obrzydzasz mnie pajacu. Właśnie jem kartofle! IG86: Gdybyś spróbowała, to by cię to już nie obrzydzało ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Zdzichu: Ale ty przecież nigdy się nie ruchałeś. IG86: Ja jestem na to odporny ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Ona: no i wtedy usłyszałeśmy jebut na gorze i on poszedl to sprawdzić, ale siedział tam 666 godzin i ja kurwa słyszałam rze z kims rozmawiał kurwa IG86: Wiecie co? To się robi... straszne. Zdzichu: IGI, wymiękasz? IG86: No... troszeczkę... Pani_S: Ale z ciebie cipa xD Stachu: Mogę coś powiedzieć? IG86: NIE! Zdzichu: NIE! Pani_S: NIE! Jeff: NIE! Marian: Ja muszę wypierdalać. *Marian spierdolił z #ZYEBY Ona: NO I KURWA MNIE ODPROWADZIŁ DO DOMU I SPIERDOLIŁ W LAS I KURWA ZAGINĄŁ NO JEBUT!!! IG86: "Jebut?" Stachu: 10 IG86: Co kurwa? Renata: 9! xD Zdzichu: Ooooo... Stachu został opętany przez demony! xD IG86: Za 10 minut nasze ręce wskoczą do naszych majtek i będziemy się masturbować do śmierci. Przyjemne, ale w końcu wyspermimy się na śmierć. Nie wiem jak to działa u kobiet. Stachu: 9 Zdzichu: Co z tobą? IG86: Czy tylko ja podczas czytania tych cyfr słyszę demoniczny głos? Pani_S: Pierdolisz? IG86: Cię ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Pani_S: Wiesz, to już nie jest śmieszne. IG86: Czuje już ktoś chęć walenia konia / wkładania paluszka do pochwy? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Stachu: 8 Zdzichu: O co ci kurwa chodzi? Stachu: 7 Stachu: 6 Srachu: 5 IG86: Zwolnij trochę! Stachu: 4 Ona: Huehuehuehuehuehuehue IG86: I z czego się śmiejesz, kurwo? Zdzichu: Chyba ktoś mi zadzwonił do drzwi. Pójdę to sprawdzić. Stachu: 3 Stachu: 2 Pani_S: Ktoś mi chyba wszedł do domu. IG, to znowu ty? IG86: Nie! Przecież jestem w domu! Renata: Boję się. *Renata spierdoliła z #ZYEBY IG86: S, to kto ci zrobił wjazd na chatę? Pani_S: Nie wiem boję się Stachu: 1 IG86: Przestraszyłem się głupimi drzwiami od strychu xD Zaraz... nie otwierałem ich. Pani_S: boję się IG86: Używaj znaków interpunkcyjnych!!! Pani_S: w takim momencie mam przestrzegać zasad pisowni????/? IG86: Schowaj się w kiblu. Pani_S: to nie jest kurwa smieszne IG86: Skoro ktoś ci wszedł do domu, to dlaczego kurwa nie zamykasz pierdolonych drzwi? IG86: KURWA! Pani_S: co sie dzieje IG86: Przepraszam... IG86: 0 Ona: Huehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehue Jeff: Właśnie postawiłem zdrową kupkę! Co się tu KURWA!!! Pani_S: CO TO KURWA BYŁO??? Wszyscy z #ZYEBY zostali opętani i wszyscy umrzyli więc chat zostaje automatycznie zamknięty. Kategoria:W cholerę postaci Kategoria:Wszyscy giną Kategoria:Igi86 Kategoria:Dżizus, kurwa, ja pierdolę! Kategoria:Parodia Kategoria:Galfrydy Kategoria:Profesor Miodek nie miałby nic przeciwko Kategoria:NIE SKOŃCZYŁEM DAJCIE JESZCZE CZAS Kategoria:Internety i kompy Kategoria:Współpraca